Stay in my arms
by FillInTheBlankNow
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Levy and Gajeel finally address their feelings. Meanwhile, Laxus and Erza have a suggestive drink off while Juvia makes uncomfortable advances at Grey. Romance and smut adventures ahoy! FUTURE DRAGONS TOO! Levy/Gajeel, Erza/Laxus, Juvia/Grey with bits of Natsu/Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Stay in my arms_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levy was on her back as she stargazed, eyes wide with their usual constant curiosity. Grass tickled underneath while the cool breeze added to her calm, introverted silence. It had been a relaxing change of scenery compared to Fairy tail's celebration over their Grand Magic Games victory. It had been an spectacle of surprises and on the edge nail-biting.

But despite its challenges, Levi's powerful conviction never faltered; not when her guild was involved and especially when it came down to Gajeel.

Her mouth twitched and her entire body stiffened at the thought of him.

Gajeel.

The Iron dragon slayer.

Her once upon a time tormentor turned guardian.

Pigheaded and pathologically jealous.

Rude.

_Selfish._

His easy to list character flaws consumed the mage's every thought with a raging frustration. It threw her back to their reunited, ruined moment from earlier, that until now, she had successfully been ignoring.

Gajeel.

Painfully gorgeous.

Endearingly protecting.

_Inadmissible of my feelings. _

.

Levy practically attacked Gajeel while the crowd echoed cheers and the sky exploded with confetti. Her small frame latched around him, completing perfect warmth. Their togetherness froze time while neither completely understood the rush of confusing feelings that followed. For a brief moment Levy swore she saw him smile. He brushed an affectionate hand against the softness of her blue hair; their cheeks even touched.

But it ended within seconds, his face warped emotionless and he crudely shoved her away.

"Not _interested_, shrimp. Leave me alone," his bark seethed.

The iron man watched Levy uncomfortably transition from pure delight into a hurt rejection. There was no evidence of his sympathy.

"Okay..." she almost soundlessly whispered. Levy turned around, refusing to show any obvious pain. Instead it inwardly bottled and twisted her stomach. "I knew you would win," was the last thing she said while walking away in a concealed, emotionless mask.

The mage had no energy to react and no motivation to challenge the harsh coldness.

Their moment was ruined.

_I don't care about him,_ Levy mentally fake justified while she found a brief distraction from the drunken dancing of team Shadow Gear.

She tried so hard to enjoy herself in the glory of Fairy Tails well-deserved victory, but delicious food and wonderful company just wasn't distracting enough. Levy's eyes found Gajeel again, trivially fighting with Grey over meat, and flushed a bright shade of angry red. She watched on as Juvia joined her partner, defusing with furious hands on hips that surprisingly moved to embrace his; Levy smiled at their affection. Gajeel seemed to have disappeared while she wan't looking but the remaining group of hero's were all laughing now. Cana had even initiated a drinking contest with Erza and Laxus while Mira cheered on in the background.

_Everyone was happy._ Why wasn't she?

Guilt picked at her skin like an vulnerable open wound. Worried her awkwardness would draw too much attention, she decided to hightail it somewhere else.

_"I don't care about him,"_ the mantra continued. Levy hoped it would eventually feel truthful.

The clever woman made a clever excuse to satisfy Jet and Droy's concern and began walking as far from the city as possible. She happened upon an empty field after around three miles; it was quiet and had a great view overlooking the castle.

Just what she needed.

That's when Levy decided to ease her rage with the first thing that came to mind, stargazing. She announced the names of planets and constellations effortlessly for what seemed like hours; it certainly worked with clearing her head. Having finally reached a peaceful calm, she was just about to finish locating 'Ursa Major" when Gajeel poked his unwanted head above her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned accusingly. Levy squealed a little bit at the unexpected shock but he didn't seem concerned. Instead he invasively sat next to her.

"_What does it matter?_ I have nothing to say to you," the woman huffed with wounded pride. She wrapped arms around her knees and stubbornly refused to make eye contact.

"Look here shorty, I'm trying to apologize for earlier!"

"_We'll your doing a fantastic job!_" she sarcastically jabbed back.

They were both glaring daggers, both refusing to be in the wrong.

"LEVY!" the dragon slayer screamed, winning her brief attention through overpowering loudness. "Let's be honest! You deserve a lot better than me." His voice was cold and forced. Maybe with a hint of pathetic thrown in. Regret was plastered all over his face as he looked into the sky. She had long since forgiven him but Gajeel still carried his past mistake like a martyr. It was _infuriating._

"What a cop out answer!" the mage roared with an uncharacteristic ferocity. Her eyes filled with wasted tears that she desperately struggled to keep from falling. Levy always wanted to be tough for him. He respected strength above everything and she so desperately needed to feel his acknowledgment as an equal.

But he was her weakness.

"Why can't my unconditional forgiveness be enough! What are you so afraid of?"

The fierce young woman surprised both of them. Levy managed to successfully force herself onto his lap as two hands aggressively gripped the sides of his scarf.

_"You're such an idiot!"_

Still fresh with tears, she locked eyes into Gajeel's; eyes that pleaded with absolute honesty.

The dragon slayer remained paralyzed as Levy's exposed legs wrapped around him. Gageel's arousal was hopelessly apparent and he was genuinely terrified.

Shaking with frustration and overwhelming pent up attraction, Levy screamed a passionate, demanding, "I want you! I've wanted you this whole time!"

She forced her mouth on his and all the anger and doubt disappeared.

Gajeel hesitated a second but quickly dismissed the misguided fear of not deserving her. Hearing those words from Levy triggered abnormal heartbeats and a non-functioning brain. He mentally told himself that the pre-existing notion of his feelings for her being a bad idea needed to fuck off.

The heroes tasted each other with such an irrepressible need for more. Gajeel wrapped his hands around the woman to bring her even closer, feeling the softness of her curves and the hypnotizing taste of her tongue.

"You're right." Gajeel mumbled through heated breaths. "I'm a fucking idiot."

The dragon slayer delicately cupped her face and moved to kiss away the remaining tears. He traveled down to her neck and stayed there, enjoying all the delightful noises coming from her mouth.

"Oh Gajeel!" she uncontrollably moaned while her hands tangled into his thick black mane of hair. One of his was now suavely moving up her thigh.

'Gehe' he sounded against her skin, trailing a series of bites down to her chest.

She grabbed the white bow that held her dress together and invitingly let it fall.

He looked at her in total awe, pausing longer than expected.

Levy misinterpreted it as disappointment and tried to cover herself. "I know I'm small…" she started to say, but Gajeel didn't let her finish and grabbed her hands.

"You are brilliant and perfect," he said adoringly while squeezing her wrists. "You have to know how beautiful I think you are, Levy. There is _nothing_ I would change about you."

She melted at the affection and was immediately lost in the warmth of his voice. Levy could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the heat in her cheeks.

"I need you Gajeel. I need to be yours." Levy's words trailed off into moans as he lifted her up like she weighed nothing, playfully removing the rest of her dress in the process. The mage's half naked body hung across his shoulder as Gajeel made quick work of removing her last remaining piece of clothing. Levy's panties were skillfully yanked off with rough hands exploring soft skin.

"I'm going to make you mine," his voice growled in arousing animalistic passion.

And the stars watched the lovers embrace into one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Don't worry! There will be a full-blown lemon in the next chapter. It's short because I'm stuck with finishing the ending and I reaaallllyyy wanted to update this. I am on the biggest Levy/Gajeel kick right now and taking a short break from my other stories. I'm finally current with the show and I SHIP THEM SO HARD. Hope you enjoy this. Any great Levy/Gajeel fics that you'd recommend would be most appreciated in a PM. I've also decided this is going to be a multiple pairings smut adventure! In the chapters to come, expect heavy Erza/Laxus and Juvia/Grey lemons. And awesome apocalyptic dragon fighting!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The moon beautifully illuminated their bodies as pale skin trembled against tan, and thick ebony hair contrasted soft blue locks.

Gajeel delicately brought Levy underneath him and onto her back. Completely naked against the earth, grass tickled her exposed vulnerability and arousal.

His hands were so exceptionally gentle as they moved from Levi's face down to the sides of her hips. He pressed one onto her stomach and used the other to slowly spread her legs. She watched his eyes widen with a matching arrogant smirk and traditional 'gehe' as Gajeel's tongue tasted her breasts, daring to go lower. He accepted the unspoken challenge and, with kisses that turned into bites, traveled hungrily from her hips to the inside of her thighs.

Levy whimpered at his teasing; this excitement was unbearable. "Please Gajeel…" she begged, "please."

The dragon slayer did not need to be told twice as he eagerly started licking the deliciousness of her sex and purred into her entrance, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you shrimp."

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed for more. His tongue's speed quickened and her hands tangled into his thick mane, pushing him further into her.

"Unbelievable" the dragon slayer moaned as her arousal dripped from his mouth. Her legs were firmly wrapped around his head now as Levy's hips twitched in ecstasy. Gajeel's licks were absolutely unrelenting; lapping at her clit and enjoying every shiver her body shook with.

Levy's eyes shot open and her fists clenched handfuls of black hair. The woman's small chest rose through heated breaths while her body sunk and her eyes closed in total nirvana. Her climax buckled hips against Gageel's face as he excitedly drank all of her.

She had never felt this amazing.

The iron mage lifted his head from in-between her legs and self-contentedly stole a kiss, quickly reviving Levy's mutual need for more. She fumbled with the zipper of his pants while Gajeel ripped off his shirt.

His body looked so gigantic as it towered over her, but it didn't make her feel small. Both completely exposed, Levy's hands moved down his built chest and admired the man's magnificence; soaking him in.

Gajeel effortlessly wrapped Levy into his arms and returned her on top of him. Tightly bound, they stayed holding each other for quite some time, enjoying the silence and warmth.

She could feel his erection unintentionally rub against her thigh and shuddered with a slight fearful anticipation. He smirked at the reaction and eagerly sat up, grabbing her ass as his excitement continued to throb under her.

"I'm not a virgin," Levy blurted out suddenly, cheeks flushed. "But I've never done this with someone... just toys."

Gajeel smiled as he pictured Levy playing with herself; the image made him instantly harder. "I'm winging this too you know," he confessed without shame and rubbed her backside in playful reassurance. "You call all the shots here. Don't feel any pressure shorty, I want to move at whatever pace you're comfortable with, okay?"

Levy beamed at his openness and respectful understanding, relieved in their shared inexperience. For some reason everything still felt too good to be true. If this were all just a dream then she wished she would never wake up.

The woman was still on-top and still in the more dominant position. "I want all of you" Levy admitted into another starving kiss. Her lips trembled against his while she ambitiously grabbed Gajeel's cock and forced it inside her without a second thought.

Wet and trembling, Levy screamed the dragon slayer's name while Gajeel uncontrollably followed with shouting hers.

The woman's cries were passionate but startling. Unbelievable tightness gripped him even harsher as Levy's hips pushed all the way down; Gajeel just watched in awe as she took all of him. Levy's tiny frame rode the dragon slayer with hypnotizing circles, dancing in the most beautiful way.

A mouthwatering sight.

She was in complete control, hips swaying, excited moaning, _begging for him._

Gajeel started rocking their bodies together as he grabbed the back of her neck and sunk deep fangs into her chest.

Her aroused cries continued as she adjusted to the pain that quickly eased into incredible pleasure.

"Harder!" she demanded and their eyes locked; eyes that shone with unspoken trust and love.

Gajeel moved to pull her hair, smiling viciously at the request. "I'll give you everything you want."

His voice burned like alcohol; she could taste it in her throat.

With hands furiously digging into hips, the dragon slayer lifted her off his throbbing body, smashed her onto her back, and forcefully returned inside.

Desire played both mage's like puppets; they both needed to be one.

Her screams and his moans melted together in total unison. Levy's slender legs were pulled high against his chest as Gajeel aggressively thrust again and again.

Deeper and deeper.

Levy's body was convulsing with pleasure at the change in roughness. She could feel every inch and was powerless against her obsession for more.

Gajeel's entirety was on fire; the woman's perfection was unbelievable. He kissed her again and she boldly fought to control it. Levy's hands gripped into his hair while he rubbed her clit in harmony to unrelenting thrusts. She could feel pressure building as her body fully gave in. The dragon slayer skillfully hit Levy's g-spot for a final time and her slender legs wrapped around him. Gajeel was screaming her name as they came together in a much-needed release.

He rolled over onto his back, bringing Levy with him. Both panting, completely out of breath, Gajeel held onto the woman with strong hands that had no intention of letting go. She started playing with his hair while he exhaustively exhaled '_gehe.'_

"Wow," Levy whispered as she listened to his quickening heartbeat with a total loss for words.

Gajeel stroked her hair lovingly, kissing the top of her head. "You're amazing."

She had wanted this for so long and the mage couldn't help but giggle; her thoughts melted with such affection for him.

Gajeel

Her iron dragon slayer.

Passionate lover.

More than a little stubborn.

But still understanding and loving.

Surprisingly gentle.

_Imperfectly perfect._

Gajeel cupped both sides of her face with an unexpected, endearing vulnerability.

"Don't ever leave my side, Levy."

"Never," she immediately answered while kissing the palm of his hand.

Her promise echoed in compassionate truth; he moved to her neck for an adoring nip.

They softly melted together as their eyes closed and sleep followed.

.

Elsewhere, a raging victory celebration was still ongoing in full force.

Unlimited booze, laughing, dancing, singing; it was the mecca of parties.

Fairy tail was knee-deep in obvious enjoyment; Cana, Erza, and Laxus took center stage, now drinking at an unhealthy pace. Their friendly game had suddenly transformed from a playful challenge into a merciless fight to win.

"You ladies don't even stand a chance!" Laxus aggressively taunted as sparks emanated around his body, chugging a beer with seething arrogance.

"Shut it lightning boy, I've got this. I'm the queen of alcohol!" Cana wasn't threatened and proudly raised two drinks, downing each impressively. She signaled to a sweat dropping Mira for more.

"I'll show you who's QUEEN OF THE FARIES!" Erza chimed in; her voice powerfully echoed superiority and an unrelenting need to win. She was on her sixth bottle of Sake now, finally starting to feel it.

They all appeared to have reached a raging stalemate.

None of them looked even close to going down.

Laxus just smirked. "Alright Titania, how about we make things interesting?" His smile widened at the competitors with a startling, arousing excitement.

It was mildly unsettling.

Cana looked curious while Erza pushed her shoulders back and stood up into an intimidating stance. "We're listening."

"I seem to be a little fired up," he mockingly laughed, stealing Natsu's traditional catchphrase. "What about some good old fashioned fighting?"

His eyes suddenly twisted on Erza in such an unexpected, suggestive way that she momentarily turned a slight shade of red.

Shaking it off with blaming alcohol, the woman regained her composure and motioned to "go on."

"Let's up the ante and take a drink after each successful hit landed." His face remained taunting but still obviously buzzed with light pink cheeks.

"Hey, I call bullshit!" Cana interrupted. "We all know there's no way I stand a chance against either of you!"

Laxus condescendingly sneered "I already know that," and Cana threw an empty bottle that smacked upside his head.

He rubbed the aching spot with a hint of deserved embarrassment. Erza started intoxicatingly laughing as a hidden Juvia and Grey joined in. They had been overlooking their battle off to the sidelines. Well, more of Juvia dragged Grey onto a staged and forced romantic picnic.

"Calm down!" The lightning man spat. "You can drink twice for each punch we get in during the fight. That should balance things out."

Cana glared daggers but agreeably shook her head. "Fine, asshole. I'm in."

"Challenge accepted," Erza unaffectedly decided and approached Lazus with a stern confidence. "I don't think you're ready for me."

"I can't wait to find out, Titania."

Erza's body inwardly tightened. The drinking seemed to be hitting pretty hard while the arrogant S-class teammate provoked some fairly confusing embarrassment; the kind that Erza was usually impervious to. Either way, she was still doing a fantastic job of hiding it.

That's when Grey somehow broke from Juvia's unrelenting hold and, running at Laxus, ripped his pants off.

"I call fighting Erza!" the ice wizard demanded while everyone else just glared or looked dumfounded. Juvia's mouth hit the floor, unsurprisingly melting at Grey's exposed backside.

"Get lost," Laxus practically growled. "PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! I've got a score to settle and it doesn't involve you. Erza is _mine._"

The Fairy Queen froze as the words lingered uncomfortably in her stomach. "_Erza is mine_," it thumped again and again. She could feel the heat rising to her face. _Just what exactly was going on here?_ She had only experienced these nervous, vulnerable feelings with Jellal. But this was different. There was no emotional attachment; everything was purely physical. It was so new and terrifying.

"Grey-sama!" the water mage rubbed herself lovingly against her now partially clothed teammate. "Juvia has something to show you! It's important and has to happen NOW!" Her unrelenting demand won the battle as she dragged a partly unwilling Grey further from the drinking crew. His _'but I wanna fight'_ whining echoed for a minute, though ultimately gave into Juvia who was pulling him in the opposite direction. Grey's eyes suddenly caught hers during the tantrum and he couldn't look away. Their Grand Magic Games partnership had brought them uniquely closer. She had taken a sudden precedence and he couldn't ignore the curiosity in what she wanted to show him; it had miraculously overpowered his need to fight.

Laxus humphed at the interruption with growing impatience. "No powers. Just hand to hand combat." He then tossed his trademark jacket to reveal a sleeveless and tight fitting shirt. It accentuated muscular arms and appealing broad shoulders; Erza took a step back as she admired his physique.

Agreeably nodding, the woman unequipped into regular cloths; a white blouse and blue skirt. Fists up, she moved herself into a fighting stance with no hesitation.

Laxus copied her positioning as they started to circle each other.

The lighting man's eyes pierced Erza with frightful hunger.

No one had ever looked at her _like this_.

It was bold and arousing.

The kind of excitement she felt when reading her erotic novels.

"Bring it on Fairy Queen."

"I certainly will."

Both knocked back another drink and lunged forward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So let's just assume that Lucy and Natsu are in the process of fighting Rouge during the stories events. For the sake of this all working out, the opening of Eclipse is going to happen later. I have some exciting plot development for this to lead into the dragons showing up. I hope you continue to stick with the story because I'm really invested in adding more. The separation at the end with Gajeel/Levy is going to lead into some side lemons between Erza/Laxus and Gray/Juvia in the following chapters. Although L/G are my main couple focus I really wanna have some fun with the other pairings. I'm expecting probable Erza/Laxus flames so BRING IT ON TROLLS. I'll be here, giving no fucks. Because I love that weird pairing.

(Also, I realllyyy enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm super perverted and just love the idea of Levy being the forward one instead of Gajeel. I didn't think their jump to sex moved too quickly. I really like when she's written with a dominant side and I felt like it worked that she initiated everything.)

Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved- and help me write faster. Please do 3


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Drunk.

Both heroes' were very, very drunk.

Their fighting spirit however, remained totally unaffected.

Characteristically smirking, Laxus made the first move; he darted forward, skillfully shifting side to side with an aggressive left hook directed straight at the Fairy Queen's face.

But Erza dodged at the right time, seeing through her opponent's speed, efficiently avoiding the jab. She was a master tactician and superior observer of exposed weakness; it was not shocking that she found _his_ mid attack.

Titania's fist swung for Laxus's jaw as she watched his conceited face crack sideways at its success. _"I will convert my entire being into power and wreak vengeance!"_ her drunken fury echoed. The mage allowed a moment of gratification while ordering him to **_"drink"_** in a dominating voice. _'This is just like any other fight,'_ she mentally encouraged herself, _'I'm in control.'_ Erza's words tried desperately to disregard her confusing attraction at the opponent before her; regrettably nothing changed except stronger denial.

Laxus was laughing as he reached for his bottle of Sake, taking a presumptuously mocking bow and defeated swig.

Cana cheered on in the background as she grabbed Mira and spun together in drunken circles.

"You know, I could rarely take my eyes off you during the tournament," Laxus spit blood and licked his lips, _"so impressive to watch."_

Erza ignored the flirtation in counterfeit disgust, hiding her unpredictable butterfly filled stomach. Why was this half-assed brawling game _so much fun_ and deviously exciting? Why was there such an internal conflict of right or wrong? Should she acknowledge her physical needs or continue with logical, suppressed thinking?

The questions would remain unanswered; Laxus wasted no time with jumping back in, unexpectedly moving at a different quickness that caught her off guard. Erza panicked; she couldn't dodge his lightning fast skill as he landed a powerful blow to Erza's ribs.

The wind was knocked out of her and she fell backwards, eyes flashing surprise.

Laxus loomed over Erza like a lion would its prey. Tacit arrogance swept across his face as he offered an extended hand that pulled her up. But he didn't let go; instead the dragon slayer wrapped her closer. _"Drink"_ he whispered seductively, enjoying her flushed reaction. Erza ripped away, sneering as she walked to find her half empty bottle; tasting the burn with defeated humiliation.

"You got this!" Cana shouted on in the background though Erza couldn't even hear it; Laxus was too distracting with his egotistical aptitude. That smugness instigated pure frustration and the woman rushed at him in violent rage. His fists defensively tried to hit her again but she caught the strong arms into a powerful, locking grip. Both were uniquely frozen, both trapped in an arousing stalemate. Laxus unexpectedly prompted a decrease of combative force and Erza surprisingly did the same. Together, they transcended the fight, leaving two very vulnerable, interlocked bodies.

His hand trailed down to her waist as Titania mistakenly allowed it, shivering with pleasure.

The man shifted his entire demeanor; affectionate fingers were now tracing her full curves in unspoken temptation.

She could feel her heat and his electricity engulf each other.

Erza was outraged at her unwillingness to stop him as his eyes continued to provoke with an intrusive, admiring smile.

The mood changed again and Laxus's face mixed with enticement. He pulled Erza against his chest, feeling her heartbeat skip faster at the contact.

"You look beautiful," Laxus practically purred into her ear.

The proud Titania could only blink, lost, powerless, and _RED._

Their audience had apparently moved on to other distractions and Mira was passed out on top a surprisingly alcohol defeated Cana. The friendly game turned ugly fight was now down to its last two contestants.

_But this wasn't about winning anymore._

They were alone. And still trapped against him, Erza was terrified. Terrified to address this bizarre mutual attraction and possibly even more terrified by what she was thinking about doing to Laxus's body.

"What do you say to a tie?" the fake dragon slayer offered with a smirk that triggered Erza into a quick perverted vision of violently riding him.

She instantaneously broke away, punching Laxus a good ten feet backwards into a brick wall.

He choked at the unexpected force and breathlessly threatened "Your going to regret that, Fairy Queen." Laxus twitched with revenge but was interrupted by Erza lunging forward and pinning him harder against the building.

_"Will I?"_ she copied his mocking smile, this time twisting the awkward embarrassment knife into Laxus.

It had felt so satisfying to give the man a taste of his own medicine as she watched him struggle against her. Restrained and furious, Laxus wanted to feel her so badly.

"You win Titania," his voice tempted with arousal and a hint of respect.

"_I'm about to._"

Erza finally made peace with her inhibitions as she eagerly forced her mouth on his.

Everything tasted like alcohol, neither cared.

Both were practically ripping at the others clothing like nothing else mattered now. Erza grabbed his pants and threw him into the nearest alleyway, thinking a more private space was definitely the best idea.

Their tongues fought against each other for control as biting progressed and blood was tasted. Laxus tangled handfuls of red hair that caused electrifying pleasure and a need for deeper exploration.

Her passion was overwhelming; his touch sensational; their kiss intoxicating.

Erza decided that if she was going to give into this act of violent, erotic depravity that she would most certainly be on top. Then again, Laxus shared similar desires, and they continued to aggressively switch positions through rough shoving of who would stay against the wall.

Their domination foreplay only added to the teammates passion as Erza's shirt was fully ripped off and Laxus's exposed chest inspired even more sexual ferocity.

Things were just starting to get _interesting._

.

Levy comfortably stretched with a yawn on top of her still very naked lover; Gajeel opened one eye to find the mage smiling adoringly at him.

"Why don't we finish up our victory celebration with a potential round two on a nice bed," she playfully signaled at their exposed bodies. "If you think you can handle it, of course." The mage laughed suggestively as Gajeel smirked, grabbing her ass.

"I don't physically think I can _ever_ get enough of that."

He picked up Levy while kissing her neck, comfortably helping her wobbly legs balance onto the ground. Then they both began putting their cloths on in the least graceful way possible.

"I feel a bit like jelly," she joked as her slender frame swayed slightly back and forth.

"Hop on shrimp. I've got you."

Without hesitation, Levy excitedly jumped against the dragon slayers back; his hands protectively wrapped underneath her thighs.

A new journey was beginning, both exhilarated with whatever the future held.

Because they would conquer anything that stood in their way.

_Together._

_And without regret._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yummy Erza/Laxus lemon is up next chapter! I adore this bizarre pairing. Personally, they both just scream dominant angry sex- and just lots of it. It's going to be a blast to write. **_Just out of curiosity, DO YOU have a favorite crack pairing? You should leave a review and tell me who and why! _**

I so appreciate reviews. A gigantic thank you to:

manticore-gurl071134- Whoo! Glad you enjoyed their fun sexual tension and hope you dig this chapter. I adore E/L together and already want to write a new story about them. I don't think Mira will be making much of an appearance here? I didn't wanna overdo it on the pairings. I often ship Mira/Erza and Mira/Laxus so maybe somewhere down the road I'll write a separate threesome adventure for them.

RachelOngaku- Thank YOU SO MUCCHHHHHH! I really appreciate the encouragement. You are such a talented GajeelxLevy writer.

Thundergodlaxus- Hooray Erza/Laxus love! I almost did a crack pairing with JuviaxSting but decided on Grey last minuet; now I'm kinda regretting it. I might still add bits of them flirting for funsies.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Heavy breathing and the harsh crash of bodies fighting echoed in a softly lit alleyway. Angry kisses pleaded for more, tasting alcohol and sweat.

The Fairy Queen's morality had been completely compromised, though she was long past caring now. Their mutual anger and strength somehow connected the two in an intoxicating sexual passion with no turning back.

Erza pushed the dragon slayer harder against the building. It's bricks cracked, as did Laxus's patience. His hand shot a strong electrical shock up the woman's backside as furious fingers griped into Erza's hips, hungry for power. She moaned at the sudden change in control as the lightning man took her by surprise with pinning her against the wall.

His lips forced onto Erza's, tickling sparks of pleasure. She whimpered at the sting, easing into the kiss as Laxus used strong hands to effortlessly lift her up so she was wrapped around his waist. The Fairy Queen's legs tightened with returned desire. Any lingering second-guessing had disappeared.

But this was still so new to her. Dispite an active imagination and fun assortment of toys, Erza was inexperienced. Regardless, her body responded with need, curiosity, and confidence. Laxus suddenly began biting her neck, whispering soft words of admiration.

"You're a stunning warrior." His fingers twisted into Titania's hair and pulled with a fierce desire.

"A Goddess," his praise continued.

"I want you to feel me worship your body."

Before Erza could properly soak in the adoration, Laxus 's hands broke her concentration with traveling underneath her skirt. He roughly lifted Erza higher, still against the wall, across his head with legs fastened behind his neck. Laxus licked and nipped at the insides of her thighs while Titania trembled at the heat. She was vulnerable, exposed, shivering; Erza had never experienced such sensational pleasure.

Laxus seemed to be completely unaffected by supporting Erza's weight as he confidently ripped her panties off and buried his face into her sex. Erza could only scream as she felt his tongue lick around her entrance, furiously burying her hands into Laxus's thick blond hair as forceful encouragement. Erza could practically feel the thunder dragon smirking as his teasing progressed with fully shoving his tongue inside her.

In a split second the Fairy Queens eyes flashed and her screams echoed. Laxus soft licks had sped up, thrusting in and out of her with electrical shocks. Erza's hips buckled against his face as she unconsciously moaned Laxus's name. Her body was moving in such an uncontrollable way and she suddenly cried out a piercing scream. Erza felt herself shake and twitch into Laxus as her climax peaked. But he just licked it all away, delicately bringing her down off his shoulders, resting her perfectly around his throbbing erection.

Erza responded before Laxus could; she immediately grabbed his excitement and forced herself onto him. Their eyes locked in that moment, Laxus moaned at the initiated contact and breathlessly repeated the Fairy Queens name. It started off gently, together their hips moved in synch as Laxus lovingly touched the back of her neck and pushed their heads together. Erza forced her mouth on his and time stopped; her kiss had inspired a harder pace. Titania suddenly began riding the Lightning dragon with harsh pumping up and down; now Laxus was the one screaming. The brick wall behind them started to crumple as their bodies forced themselves closer. She could feel all of him as Laxus hit her G-spot, forcing an electrical shockwave that caused twitching pleasure. They moaned together, melted together, and came together.

Laxus still had the Fairy Queen in a strong embrace. Their mouths hungered for another kiss and Erza's legs tightened around the Lightning dragon. They passionately locked mouths as Laxus pushed her closer. He then slowly released Erza's legs from around his waist, bringing her feet to the ground and pulling her into a hug. Laxus brushed her hair with one hand while the other rested on Erza's hip.

"You are quite the catch," the lightning dragon whispered seductively.

Erza just smiled. "I'm starting to think the same way about you."

She equipped back to her casual clothing and Laxus followed with fixing his pants and donning his moderately ripped shirt.

"You know, I'm not sure I can agree to a tie. I don't think we ever declared a winner." The man smirked and gestured a hand back in the direction of the ongoing Fairy Tail celebration.

"It's a good thing I always finish what I've started."

Laxus pulled the Fairy Queen into him again, his eyes flashed with respect, admiration, and desire. They walked together, back into the much-deserved victory.

Beaming.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I know this is super short but I'm planning to make up for it in the next chapter. Man do I love me some Erza/Laxus.

Thank you everyone for the support, reviews are certainly appreciated.


End file.
